neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disease
Sometimes your pet can get ill while browsing on Neopets. There are two different random events that can cause your pet to become ill. Your pet can also become ill from landing on the skull on the Wheel of Excitement or on Pox at the Wheel of Misfortune, the skull on the Qasalan Expellibox will also make your pet ill. Certain Foods can also make your pet ill. Certain items in two player Battledome can cause illness like poisoned daggers. It is also possible to get sick from Apple Bobbing. List Of Diseases Disease Symptoms Cure Neogitus Your NeoPet's gums become sore and swollen. It has difficulty eating or drinking. Brush their teeth with a Medicinal Toothbrush. Bloaty Belly This is what happens when your NeoPet eats too much. Your NeoPet will complain of being bloated and will refuse to eat anything. Feed them some Flat-u-less Tablets. Fuzzitus This is an allergy to fluff that all NeoPets get now and again, especially bad for JubJubs!! Shake some Fluff Be Gone on their fur Achy Head Your NeoPet will have a nasty headache and feel very under the weather. Rub some Magic Goop on their head Shock -A- Lots Your NeoPet's fur will be full of static and anything it touches will give off electric sparks. Wearing Ultra Rubber Gloves Watery Eyes Your NeoPet will look like it is constantly crying even though it may well be quite happy. Rub Onion Balm around their eyes NeoBlues Your NeoPet is feeling very down in the dumps, it shows little or no interest in playing or eating anything. A Tasty Pie will cheer them!!! Floppy Tongue Your NeoPet's tongue has become all swollen and floppy. Your NeoPet will not be able to close its mouth and will drool a lot. Give them a Tongue Shrinker Injection Cricky Neck Ouch - your NeoPet's neck is very stiff and it can't move its head at all. Wear a special Neck Brace NeoMites Your beloved NeoPet's coat is covered with lurgees that hop around and make your NeoPet scratch. Give them a NeoMites Injection. Blurred Vision Your NeoPet will see spots and may bump into things all the time. Wearing Extra Thick Goggles. Neggitus One too many Neggs can cause an allergic reaction, swelling of the ears and dizziness. Give them a Neggitus Injection. Sneezles Your NeoPet will have a runny nose and sneeze constantly. Give them a Magic Cookie. D'achoo Your NeoPet will go into a massive sneezing fit, and its eyes will become very sore. Wipe their nose with Neopkins. Shaky Flakys Your NeoPet will start trembling uncontrollably and its skin will be dry. In extreme cases, the skin may even start to flake off. Rub some Shaky Flaky Cream on their skin Grumbles Your NeoPet's stomach will begin to make the loudest of noises and it may be from its food Take four Grumble Be Gone Tablets. Chickaroo Your NeoPet will think it is a chicken, pecking the ground for food and crowing at dawn. Feed them Herbal Scrambled Eggs. Bloaty Feet Your NeoPet's feet will swell and grow in size until you give it the necessary antidote. Make them wear some Magic Smelly Socks. Kikoughela Your NeoPet will have a sore throat and coughing fits. Give them 2 spoonfuls of Kikoughela Syrup. Lumps Your NeoPet will be covered in large, yellow, itchy lumps. Give them a Medicinal Mud Bath. NeoPhobia A chronic fear of leaving the house. Make them wear a pair of Step Out Shoes. Hoochie Coochies Your poor NeoPet will break out in blue and green spots. Give them some Hoochie Coochie Tablets. NeoMonia This is a nasty illness that needs urgent medical attention. Your NeoPet will feel sick, tired, and grumpy until you give it the cure. Bathe them using Medicinal Soap. Neezles Your NeoPet will break out in red spots if it's suffering from Neezles. Give them a Neezles Jab. Itchy Scratchies A nasty disease where your NeoPet is covered in amazingly itchy red lumps. Rub some Itchy Scratchy Cream on the lumps. NeoPox If your NeoPet has NeoPox it will be covered in very itchy, contagious red blotches. Feed them a slice of NeoPox Pizza. NeoWarts Your NeoPet will have big cauliflower like lumps growing on its body. Feed them some Neowart Fungus. Bubbles Your poor NeoPet will constantly hiccup bubbles. Give them a mug of Bubbles Herbal Drink. Neo Flu Your NeoPet will refuse to eat, appear flushed and be very sleepy. Feed them a handful of delicious Neoflu Jelly Pills. Fuzzy Fungus In the most severe cases your NeoPets fur can turn purple as it begins to turn into a Fungus Ball. Give them one serving of Honey Blossom Extract. Ugga-Ugga Possibly the worst Tyrannian disease, your Neopet's throat becomes so sore that all they can do is make Ugga noises. Give them a warm cup of Sporkle Syrup. Reptillioritus Caused by a bite from a venemous Reptillior, the skin becomes very red and itchy. Your Neopet will refuse to eat and feel very tired all the time. Rub Cactopus Cream on the affected area. Doldrums Your NeoPet will start hiding in cold, dark, damp corners and won't come out into the light. Rub Mushroom Ointment on their face. Jitters If you notice that your NeoPet runs around constantly and just can't seem to sit still to sleep, eat or do anything it might have this disease. Feed your NeoPet Potion of Containment. Spyder Bite Caused by a bite from a wild Spyder, your NeoPet will appear very afraid of the Spider Grundo and Spyders. Feed your NeoPet Spyder Juice Elixir. Finding Cures There are a few places you can go to buy cures for your pet as well as locations to head to if you're looking to be cured for free. Here are the most common ones: *'Neopian Pharmacy' - You can usually find some of the cures here. The Neopian Pharmacy doesn't usually stock the expensive cures. *'Shop Wizard' - You can almost always find a cure here. Just search what you need. *'Healing Springs' - The healing faerie is a great way to heal your Neopets and it's free! She may not always heal them on the first try though so you might have to visit multiple times to get the outcome you're looking for. You can visit Healing Springs every 30 minutes. *'The Discarded Magical Blue Plushie of Prosperity' - Hidden in the woods of Faerieland, this little guy is totally free to visit! If you are VERY lucky, he just might cure your illness. Even though there isn't much chance of getting your pet cured, it is free and the outcomes are almost always good, so it's worth a try. *'Remarkable Restoratives' or Lost Desert Emergency Supplies - These shops store many medicines that can cure your pets. They are often less expensive than the Neopian Pharmacy cures, but they'' aren't very potent so don't always work.'' Some of the medicines sold in these shops will do absolutely nothing for certain diseases. For this reason, it is often recommended that you only use this as a last resort. *'Warm Amber Ointment' and Cooling Ointment - These aren't locations, but if you have the Neopoints to spare, or if the cure to your illness is very expensive, these might be the best way forward for your pet. They are cure alls, as they will cure any ailment your pet may have. Pick them up through the Shop Wizard or the two shops listed above. They may not work every time. Category:PetCare Category:Diseases